It's Been Too Long
by SweetGurlxx
Summary: Zoey and Chase got into a big fight. Now it's 2 year's later and they haven't spoken to eachother. They're friends are tired of it, how far will they go to get Zoey and Chase to speak to eachother. ZxC, DxL. COMPLETE
1. Past and Present

My first Zoey 101 story! One question though, practically ever other popular show has code names for couples or w/e. Why doesn't this one? Like Hannah Montana has Moliver, Lackson, Jiley... Life With Derick has Dasey and Lizwin. This should have some too. Like Zase, Lana, or whatever. Well, that sounds kinda dumb. Yeah, I'm rambling but I'm hyper today.

**Summary:** Zoey and Chase got into a big fight. Now it's 2 year's later and they haven't spoken to eachother. They're friends are tired of it, how far will they go to get Zoey and Chase to speak to eachother. ZxC, DxL

**It's Been Too Long**

**Chapter 1**

**"Past and Present"**

Zoey walks on campus with her popular friends, laughing and having fun. When she see's Chase with his popular guy friends she laughs while giving him a mean look. None of his friends notice, but he sure does.

**Two years earlier**

Chase was really mad today, and he wasn't having a good day. He woke up late and went late to class. He put his shirt on backwards and forgot his books. And to top it all off, his grandfather was in the hospital. He really wasn't in the moood for any perky people, and Zoey just happened to be perky today. After two classes with her, he was tired of her perkiness and said something he regretted.

"CHASE! Guess what! I got an A on my history test. Isn't that just wonderful." Zoey ran up to him and told him in her perkiest voice.

"I'm not in the mood for you today, Zoey." Chase told her in an angry and bored tone.

"What's that susposed to mean?" Zoey asked him hurt and confused.

"You heard me. Sometimes I wish I was never your friend. You're so annoying sometimes." Chase told her, instantly regretting it.

"Well, fine then. Chase Matthews we are no longer friends. DON'T EVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN!" Zoey said with tears in her eyes and catching people's attention.

"It'll be my pleasure Zoey Brooks. DON'T SPEAK TO ME EITHER!" Chase yelled after her.

He tried to appologize to her plenty of times. Zoey and Chase slowly drifted away from their friends. Zoey became one of the most popular girls in school. Chase became a basketball star and made new friends. Zoey still talked to Nicole, Dana and Lola but only because they were in her dorm room. Chase rarely talked Micheal and Logan too. A half a year later Quinn moved and the only people in the group left were Logan, Michael, and Lola. But another half a year later, Nicole and Dana came back. Nicole and Dana were in the group now too. Dana and Nicole were soon informed about Chase and Zoey and how they drifted away. Dana started dating Logan, but still had her daily fights with him. Every time Zoey and Chase see the gang without them, they give them a sad glance. The truth was, they would give anything back to have the old gang back. Chase would give anything to have Zoey back.

**Present Time**

Zoey walks up to Chase's friend Jeremy and gives him a flirty look.

"Hey Jeremy." Zoey say's in a flirty way.

"Hey Zoey." Jeremy gives her his popular smile.

"Wanna go see a movie tonight?" Zoey asks.

"Sure, I'll pick you up at 7." Zoey nods and walks away with her friends.

After Zoey walks away, all of Jeremy friends, except Chase, start cheering for him

"Dude! You just got a date with Zoey, the most popular girl in school." His friends say. This continues on for a minute, untill they realized Chase hadn't spoke yet.

"Chase, dude, aren't you happy for him?" Another one of his friends, Brad, asks.

"Sure, ecstatic." Chase says.

"You're not jealous, are you?" A guy named Mitchel said.

"Jealous? No way, Zoey's not my type. Even if she was, we hate eachother now." Chase tells them.

"Yeah, we noticed that, what's up with that anyways?" A guy named Chris asked.

"Well, two years ago, I wasn't having that good of a day and told her she was annoying and that I wished I wasn't her friend" Chase said.

**Meanwhile**

Lola, Dana, Logan, Nicole, and Michael watched that happen.

"I can't believe those two. Zoey purpusely flirts with Chase's friends to make him even more sad and mad then he aleady is!" Micheal said.

"I know, they let one little fight get in the way with there friendship and everyone elses," Dana said. "I swear, if I was there at the time. I would have kicked there asses and that's what I'm going to do soon."

"Dana, babe, chill down." Logan said grabbing her hand.

"Those two should really work things out. It's been going on for like two year's now." Lola said.

"We should get those two to make up. Don't you think we should make them talk again? Because I totally think we should." Nicole said in her usually perky ways.

"Yeah, but how?" Nicole said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How do you like it so far? Any idea's on how they should talk again? Should I continue?


	2. Eavesdropping and Talking

This chapter is probably mainly going to be about Mike, Logan, Dana, Nicole, and Lola trying to get an explanation out of Zoey and Chase. I made a couple mistakes last chapter. Michael was supposed to say 'Yeah, but how?' instead of Nicole.

**Noelle Joi-** Thanks for the suggestion! I'm gonna use that, there is going to be more of a reason why.

**Chantel-** Don't worry. I'm not gonna put them in a closet. I think that idea is getting to old. I agree, everybody is using it.

**Chapter 2**

**"Eavesdropping and Talking"**

**Zoey's POV**

It's around 5 o'clock and I was headed to my dorm to get ready for my date tonight. But as I was gonna open it, I heard Mine and Chase's name so I figured I would listen. yes I know it's bad but who cares. As I put my ear up to the door I listened to what they were saying.

"There heas to be more a reason. Chase has loved Zoey since like he first saw her. Do you really think he'd blow up at her like that just because of one bad day?" I heard Logan say. _Boy, you don't know how right you are._

"I don't know man. But we're gonna find out. So does anybody have an idea yet?" Micheal asked. _Idea? For what?_

"Nope." Lola said.

"Nada." Dana said.

"Not one. But you know, I miss Zoey and Chase around. Don't you miss them being around? Because I totally miss them being around." Nicole rambled. _Duh, Nicole. Of course they miss Chase and I._

"Yes, Nicole. We miss them. But hey, it's not our fault Zoey ignore's us in the dorm." Dana said. _What? I don't ignore them. They don't even talk to me, so I don't talk to them either._

"Chase doesn't talk to us in the dorm either. I think there 'friends' are changing them." Micheal said saying friends weird. _I think he was emphasizing it._

"We better be quiet Zoey should be coming anytime now." Lola said. _Hm, this is my time to barge in._

"Yeah, I should be coming soon, shouldn't I?" I said smirking.

"Why are you here?" Logan said. _You idiot._

"Zoey! Hey!" Nicole said.

"How much of that did you hear?" Dana asked.

"For one Logan, this is MY dorm and I have a date tonight. By the way Dana, I don't ignore you guys in here. You're the ones that go around talking and not even noticing me. Why should I be the one to start a conversation?." I said walking over to the closet and picking out an outfit. I saw Dana's jaw drop. I grabbed a blue mini-skirt with a pink halter top. I changed into it in the bathroom then put in white flip-flops. I'm sure they're whispeing about me but whatever. When I came out I sat down on my bed, I might as well give them a little bit of information. "Listen guys, I know Chase and I don't talk to you guys much. But we have a reason."

"Because of what! One stupid little fight?! Chase yelled at you, big whop. Logan yells at me like that all the time and I get over it!" Dana said rasing her voice. I rolled my eyes, I guess Chase didn't even tell them anything at all.

"Dana's right Zoey. That fight was stupid. None of us can belive you guys are fighting over that." Lola said, while Nicole and Michael agreed.

"Did Chase talk to you at all? I figured since you were his best friend Michael he would atleast tell you." I said. They all looked confused.

"Tell him what?" Lola and Logan asked in unison.

"The real reason on why we're fighting." I told them. That's probably saying to much but I really don't care. I looked at the clock, 6:30. There was a knock on the door.

Lola went over to answer it, "Yeah?"

"I'm here for mine and Zoey's date? I'm a little early though." Jeremy explained. I was getting up walking to the door when Michael and Logan grabbed me and held me back, making sure to cover my mouth.

"I'm sorry, Jeremy. Zoey can't make it." Lola said.

"What? Why not?" Jeremy asked.

"She just doesn't want to go on a date with you. Duh!" Lola said and slammed the door on his face. I started kicking Michael and Logan, after five minutes they let me go.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" I screamed.

"C'mon Zoey. We all know that you didn't want to go out with that guy. You were making Chase jealous." Nicole explained.

"She's got a point Zoe. We saw it." Dana said.

"That's not true." I said.

"Start explaining why you and Chase are fighting." Logan said.

"I can't! I already told you to much. Unlike Chase, I think you guys deserve to know. But Chase doesn't want you to. I thought he would crack and tell Michael but, I guess not. If you guys want to know. Get Chase and ask him. Since you ruined my date and all my other friends are busy. I'm staying in here. Hope you guys don't mind." I kicked off my shoes and changed into a pair of white shorts. "Oh by the way, I will tell you this. The fight you guys saw has nothing to do with why me and Chase don't talk. Well, it has a little part but not much. The major reason is what happened later. But it doesn't matter, Chase and I are never going to talk to eachother again."

"Fine, we will get Chase to tell us. Anybody know where he is?" Michael asked.

"Down at the court playing basketball with his friends. He's there everyday at this time." I said that automatically, immediantly I covered my mouth.

"How do you know that?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah, how do you know that?" Lola said.

When I didn't answer Dana said "Zoey! Tell us!"

"I can't, I'm sorry." I told them as I layed down on my bed, listening to my iPod.

I change the song to Teardrops On My Guitar by Taylor Swift. It's my turn. I guess I fell asleep because I woke up to the sound of "LET ME GO RIGHT NOW!" and "I'M GONNA HURT YOU!" It was actually quite funny, until I realized that Chase was right outside my dorm with Logan and Michael dragging him in. I turned off my iPod and looked around the room. That's when they noticed I was awake.

"Oh, Zoey. You're up." Lola said.

The door opened and Michael and Logan were dragging Chase in here. Chase was still yelling for them to let him go. They finally did and Chase was happy.

"You're not leaving Chase. You are gonna tell us, the real reason why you and Zoey are fighting. Zoey told us that it wasn't because of you blowing up at her. But she wouldn't tell us the real reason." Logan said.

Chase didn't even attempt to speak. "CHASE! Tell us!" Nicole said.

"Now, Chase. Or I'll mess you up." Dana threatened.

"I can't believe, Zoey told you guys. I'm happy with you guys not knowing." Chase said to them, not even acknowledging me.

"Because, unlike you, she think's we deserve to know. But she said she's not gonna be the one to crack and tell us." Michael explained.

"If he wants to tell you he can. Till then, I'm not. Why? Because I promised. And if he's not gonna leave then I am." I said putting my iPod away and getting up off my bed.

"I'm not gonna tell you guys. Figure it out yourselves." Chase said then walked out behind me.

----------------------------------

Okay, any idea's on how they get Zoey and Chase to talk again? I have an idea, but I want to hear yours.


	3. It's been too long

**I'm sorry for not updating, I just had no clue where to go with this story. If any of you actually read these up top, I decided just recently that this is going to be a three-shot. I wasn't planning doing it that way at first but I wouldn't know what to write it I would continue it any longer.**

**Once again I'm VERY VERY VERY VERY sorry for not updating. I hope you guys still want to read the last chapter! But I can also tell you that they nobody guessed the reason yet. You guys did have some very good guesses though! On with the chapter!!**

**Well.. one las thing. There's swearing in this chapter, so beware kiddies!**

**Chapter Three**

**"It's Been Too Long"**

**Chase's POV**

I was pretty mad at all of them. They had no right to try and force us to tell them. We all might not be very good friends anymore but that doesn't make it okay to just drag me down there! I walked past Zoey and went down to the beach. I layed down and closed my eyes sighing heavily. I remember the day I lost Zoey perfectly. It was two years ago. It was the day that changed my life. I had a girlfriend at the time, Rebecca. It was really her fault, that caused all of this.

_Flashback_

_The day after Zoey and I had our fight, she came up to me while I was walking to the lounge. "Chase, I'm sorry." She said. "I should have known not to bother you when I knew that you were having a good day."_

_"No, Zoey, you shouldn't be appoligizing. I should. I should have never yelled at you like then." I opened my arms for a hug and she gladly accepted the offer and hugged me back._

_"Chase, can I tell you something?" Zoey whispered to me._

_"Anything." _

_She let go and led me to a table nearby. I sat down in one chair and she sat in the other. She looked out across campus and out into the ocean. I followed her gaze and saw that it really was a beautiful sight. "Chase, the first time you went out with Rebecca is when I found out you loved me. I was in denial and thought that it wasn't possible, and that's when I came to your room and saw you kissing Rebecca. I was jealous. After that, I realized that I liked you. And with in time that like turned into love. Chase, I love you. And I realize I have for a really long time."_

_My jaw dropped, I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. I tried that a couple times and still nothing. That's when I noticed Rebecca. "Chase Matthews It's me or her. Take your pick."_

_"R-rebecca you can't possible make me choose between you and her can you?" I asked astonished._

_"Rebecca that isn't fair." Zoey spoke up._

_"I DON'T CARE!" She walked closer and leaned on the table, "Take. Your. Pick. You can choose me and never speak to her again, or choose her and have me ruin your life."_

_"Zoey, I like you too. I really do. I have since the moment I saw you. But, I love Rebecca more then I like you. I don't want to see you again. And don't tell any of our friends about this. Goodbye Zoey."_

_I saw her eyes fill up with tears, she was beatiful, she really was, but I loved Rebecca more. I saw anger behind her tears and as one tear slipped out of her eyes she said "I hate you Chase Matthews. Yet, at the same time I still love you. But I'm saying this again, and I mean it. Don't EVER speak to me again. You made you're choice, even if you will regret it someday. But when that witch goes and breaks your heart. Don't come crying to me. Don't speak to me Chase. But I promise I won't tell any of our friends." I watched her walk away with tears streaming down her face and her hands clenched into fists._

_I slowly turned my head and looked at Rebecca for the first time since I made the choice that I already regretted. I broke the promise that I made to Zoey a year ago.I let somebody get in the way our friendship. No, I didn't just let them get in the way. I let them crush it to peices. I let her take it and smash it up agains tthe way, while she was laughing maniacly. And that's what I saw behind Rebecca's eyes. Laughter and happiness. She had a slight smile on her face. She ran up to me and hugged me. "Oh Chase, I'm glad you made the right choice."_

_A week later, I caught her in bed with another guy. She broke my heart just like Zoey had said she would. I tried appoligizing to Zoey a thousand times but she ignored me. Eventually, I stopped speaking to her altogether and we both pushed our friends away._

_End Flashback_

"I'm so sorry Zoey." I whispered to myself, a single tear fell out of my eye and I didn't even bother to wipe it away. "I should have never choose her. That was the worst mistake of my life. Especially since I wasn't really in love with her. I was in love with her looks, and what I imagined her to be. I imagined her to be like you, and after awhile I fell for my creation. When you told me you loved me back I should have just kissed you and told her to go fuck off. Oh god, if only I should change what happened. We wouldn't be in this position right now. I wouldn't have to look at your beautiful face everyday then remember what happened and have mine fill with regret."

Another hot tear ran down my face but I continued on, I needed to get this off my chest. "I guess they do deserve to know what happened. Everyone does. Heck, the wholw world does. They all deserve to know what a horrible guy I am. What a jackass I am. Because of my mistake, we both lost all our friends. I didn't just cause us pain, I caused everyone else around us pain too. But, I guess it's time to get over it and forget the past. You clearly have."

"I haven't." The sound of somebody else being there made me jump. I looked over and saw Zoey there laying back but her hands holding her up. Looking out into the ocean, "I think everyday about what if. What if you would have choose me? What if I would have accepted your appology? What if we were still friends? What if?"

"You heard all of that didn't you?" I whispered.

"Yeah, Chase, I did." She was silent for a moment, "That was deep though. But your right. They do deserve to know what a jackass you were. But, I'm not going to tell them."

I was confused, "Why not?"

I looked at her and she shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know."

"So, what are you doing here? I came straight here, did you like follow me or something like that?" I asked her.

She laughed a little bit, oh how I missed that laugh. "Something like that. Y'know, it's been almost three years since we've talked. We're seniors now. Highschool's over in like three months."

"We've missed so much. In our friends lives, our lives. We weren't there to witness Nicole and Dana coming back. Or, Dana and Logan getting together. Now that would have been a sight to see." I finished for her.

"We didn't say goodbye to Quinn. I feel terrible for that." A tear escaped her eye and I noticed that she hasn't looked at me this whole time. I sighed.

"So do I."

She finally looked at me, "We've been so obsessed in our fight, that we didn't realize how much we were hurting all the people around us. Look at us now, we changed so much." She whispered.

"Zoey, will you forgive me for making the biggest and worst mistake of my life?" I looked her straight in the eye, my eyes pleading for her to say yes.

She studied me for what seemd like forever. Which in reality I'm sure was only a couple minutes. "Yeah, Chase. I'll forgive you. After that speach I heard you make. I know you really, truthfully regret it."

"Oh belive me, I do regret it. Zoe, I regret it so much." Her eyes softened and they got teary. "What'd I say? You look like your ready to cry."

She wiped her eyes, "Oh its nothing. You have no clue how much I missed you calling me Zoe. A lot of people call me it, but when you do. It sounds so sweet."

"I know this is taking a big risk in saying this. But, I still love you." I looked up at the sky. It had to have been around 10 pm by now.

"I-I-I still love you to Chase." She admitted to me. I looked over at her astonished.

"Y-you do?"

"Mhm," She said and looked into the ocean again. I took her chin in my hand and turned her face so it looked at me, I placed a sweet yet gentle kiss on her lips. When I pulled away she hugged me. "It's been to long." Her voice barely audible.

"Way to long."

In the background, I heard an "AWWW!" Zoey and I turned our heads and saw Micheal, Logan, Dana, and Nicole standing there.

----------------------

**What did you think of the ending? Personally, I thought it was a little rushed. You're reviews and opinions are greatly wanted!**


End file.
